Masamune or Uchiha, Pick one!
by Ryuutarou Hikaru Idea Tensai
Summary: DISCONTINUED!Asuka yang pindah ke KHS menjadi idola baru disana.Sasuke yang merasa tersingkirkan curiga dengan Asuka yang ternyata tidak sekeren bayangannya.Sakura terjebak dalam cinta segitiga Sasuke dan Asuka.Apa sifat aneh yang membuat Sasuke curiga?


Hai semua! Ryuu update crossover!

Masamune VS Uchiha

Disclaimer:Om Masashi Kishimoto dan Tante Aya Kanno yang baik hati dan tidak sombong yang ikhlas minjemin Juta Tachibana-kun ke Ryuu *dilempar bom.

Warning:AU,gaje,abal,typos (barangkali),kegilaan extra,garing,jayus,TIDAK LUCU,kata-kata yang aneh dan membingungkan readers-sama,don't like don't read.

A/N:Disini orang mati bisa diidupin lagi,dan apapun bisa terjadi di fic ini.(Contoh:Sasuke dimakan ayam,Sasuke kecebur got,Sasuke jadi bencong,dll dst)Maapin saia kalo mempublish fic seenak jidat Sakura yang segede bandara + lapangan terbang (ditonjok Sakura sampe mental)

Ok!Enjoy reading!

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha,saat Naruto dkk menunggu guru bercadar tapi tak alim masuk kalo belom ada guru semua murid berisik,jalan-jalan,bahkan jajan pun jadi."Sa,masa nyokap gue punya temen,nah dia tuh punya anak seumuran kita,intinya dia cowok,ganteng,tinggi pokonya perfect deh!" kata Ino sambil mendekat ke Sakura."Iya?" tanya Sakura. "Iyalah,dan katanya dia mau masuk sekolah kita!" jawab Ino dengan mata berbentuk lope.

"Hosh hosh haaah.." Cowok yang mempunyai pantat ayam dikepala dan bermata onyx itu datang sambil lari dengan celana robek dibagian lutut."Nape lu Sas?" tanya Naruto kaget. "Gue..telat gara-gara gue dikejar bebek,trus celana gue digigit ntu bebek sialan tuh.." jelas Sasuke sambil memandang bolongan indah di ! saking sang Author salah memasukkan sound effect segera Sasuke duduk di kursi paling belakang ,para fangirlsnya mulai mengerubunginya. "SASUKE-KUUN!" rata-rata semua fangirlsnya berteriak kata-kata yang sama."Sasuke-kun,aku bawa peniti,mau dipasangin gak?" kata cewek yang berambut merah,Karin."Gak usah,gue dah bawa". "Sasuke,mau handuk gak?" kata cewek berwajah neng kunti atau tepatnya seorang transvestite alias transpeustit yang membawa handuk bertuliskan 'KaLouWh cHaCUke-kUUn pAke hAndUUk iNi aQuwH serASA meLaYank dEE cYiiN' dengan sangat sweatdrop setengah ember. Cewek atau transvestite lainnya yang ubanan dan berkacamata akan memegang leher sang Sasuke tapi…

"Anak-anak,buka pintu." kata guru bercadar tapi tak alim yang ditunggu-tunggu,dia mendobrak pintunya."Ya,anak-anak sebelum mulai pelajaran..ehehe kita perkenalkan anak baru,soalnya Bapak ngerasa ada yang gak beres" kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan sweatdropnya,karena anak-anak cewek memberikan death glare termanisnya."Kamu,masuk". Seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang seperti Guru Kakashi,tinggi,matanya yang biru dan bening,dan tidak sebutek Naruto,memiliki 10 tanda umum pemuda bergizi baik dan tidak seperti Sai yang terlalu kurus yang menandakan kurang gizi (di ninpo chouju giga),juga bahu yang lebar menunjukkan dia laki-laki yang kuat dan jantan,hmm benarkah?. "Asuka Masamune namaku,salam kenal" dia membungkuk tanda hormat."KYAAAA ASUKA-KUN!" teriak semua cewek plus Rock Lee yang tersepona eeh terpesona dengan cowok yang lebih tinggi daripada Kakashi itu.

"Baik,kamu duduk di bangku yang itu" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk sengaja menunjukkannya karena takut anak-anak perempuan mengerubunginya seperti kejadian dulu saat sekolah mereka kedatangan Edward Cullen yang nggak tau tempat duduknya dikerubungin cewek-cewek sampe babak harus mencari SMA baru karena umurnya tetap 17 tahun semenjak lulus dari Konoha High School. Asuka duduk di depan bangku Sasuke dan memandang celana Sasuke yang robek.

"Hey,namamu siapa" tanya Asuka dengan halus."Gue?Masa lo gak tau Uchiha Sasuke,yang paling cool,stoic,dingin,keren,paling ganteng sedunia,IQ superior,anak juragan ayam terkaya dan bla bla bla semua yang bagus tentang gue jadi salam gue,Sasuke" jawab Sasuke dengan narsis tu de meks. Asuka sweatdrop."Celana lo robek tuh" kata Asuka sambil mengobok-obok tas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan alat jahit mini yang SERBA PINK kecuali benangnya . Ia menjahitnya."Eh Asuka,mak lo tukang jait yak? Apa jangan-jangan elo lagi yang tukang jait ahahahahaha" kata Sai dengan kata-kata pedas no jutsunya yang diikuti ketawanya Naruto,Chouji,Shikamaru,dan Gaara juga Kiba yang ngakak guling-guling.

Asuka hanya menatap mereka dengan dingin dan memberikan tatapan awas-lo-cowok-kulit-pucet-yang-kurang-gizi-dan-kacamataan ke Sai dan melanjutkan proyek jahit-menjahitnya (ceilah). Kiba dkk,kicep tak berkutik memandangnya dengan tatapan kau-lebih-dingin-daripada-Sasuke. "What the f*ck?Lo bikin apa celana gue" teriak Sasuke yang separo histeris, ketakutan 'stay cool'-nya menghilang,dan tercengang sambil menatap celananya yang robek sekarang tertutup dengan jahitan dengan benang yang membentuk bordiran BUNGA."Sukur masih ditolong" kata Asuka. JEGERR! Petir menyambar dan Sasuke takut para fansnya kabur begitu melihatnya."Kiba psst… #$%%^^^$#$#***$%^#%*($!$%^*(" nampaknya Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu. Hmm….. apa ya isinya? Kita tunggu chapter kedua ya!

PINISH GAJELY

Asuka:-memandang author dengan dingin-

Ryuu: -menatap Asuka dengan tatapan ampun-bang-saya-gak-salah-

Asuka:"kenapa bagian cewek gua diliatin duluan HAAAH"

Ryuu:-ditojos pedang Asuka sampe mental- "Jangan lupa RnR ya!No Flame please,bashing tidak diterima!Arigatou!Ryuu luvs you!

Lotsa love Readers-sama" –terbang (baca : mental)-

Tunggu next chap ya!


End file.
